


Dragons and Cowboys

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Abuse, Carnival, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Shock Collars, Somewhat Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Hanzo was taken from his home a year ago and is forced to perform for an audience in a circus act. A stranger in an even weirder outfit helps him taste freedom again.





	Dragons and Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> This particular AU took far longer than it should have for me to write and that annoys me. At least I finally published it for y'all to read and enjoy with yet again another crap title.
> 
> I don't own the characters except the ringmaster.

The air is humid and grimy, caused by none other than the hot days of summer. At any other moment, Hanzo would welcome the heat, but right now, all he wishes for is a cool breeze. The tent he's inside barely provides any relief from the scorching temperature, and he's unfortunately made all the more aware of his current predicament.

 

Hanzo, in all his infinite wisdom and power, had gotten captured by a three man team of hunters. They had set up camp not far from his home, a cave carved into the side of a mountain that the dragon decided to share with his brother until Genji was ready to leave and find his own. They had unfortunately fought that morning, and it must have been something petty because Hanzo can't even remember the reason. He left the cave in a huff despite the fact it was his which was probably why the hunters had been able to take him by surprise. The dragon had been distracted and angry, and that allowed the men to come up from behind and capture the nine foot long beast.

 

Hanzo had tried to fight back, but it seemed the hunters knew how to deal with dragons despite how few remained. He was bound and tied and thrown into a metal cage that made his cold blood freeze in fear and anger. The transport vehicle that he had been put on hadn't even started yet when Hanzo saw his brother come into view on the top of a hill, seemingly brought there by the other's cries. For a brief moment, the dragon feared Genji would be caught as well, but the car began moving before his sibling could process the scene. The other started giving chase, but he was too far away and didn't have the speed of a hover truck seeing as he couldn't fly yet.

 

That had been almost a year ago, and Hanzo hasn't seen his brother since. He's unfortunately been too busy being a spectacle for humans to gawk at, flying through the air and performing tricks. Hanzo would love nothing more than to rip apart the cruel and unfeeling ringmaster that had hired the hunters to snatch him from his home, but the man had enough sense to fit the dragon with a collar that would shock Hanzo if he ever misbehaved or didn't follow orders. He hadn't for the first month and a half, and that earned the dragon more than a few nights without food and water. Hanzo's pride wouldn't allow him to submit so easily, but in the end, his body and mind decided the pain wasn't worth it. Eventually, the dragon did what the ringmaster asked, earning him a spot in the show where he has to fly through hoops and roar when prompted. Hanzo has never felt more degraded in his life, and he's debating refusing to listen once more, even if he has to starve to death. The dragon barely gets enough nutrients to last a week anyway, so it's not like he'll suffer much.

 

But that will be another time since now Hanzo is being wheeled out of the back of the tent and into an open space surrounded by people waiting for the next spectacle. He can hear the ringmaster getting them excited as he talks about ‘the beastly creature he found in the woods’, and Hanzo wants nothing more than to lunge out of his cage and gut the pig. Instead, the dragon jerks when the cage comes to a stop, and the door is pulled open by an assistant as the ringmaster tries to start the act.

 

“Now feast your eyes upon this legendary creature, one so ancient and so scarce that many believe they no longer exist. The mighty dragon!” He prompts Hanzo to exit the cage with a wave of his hand, and after a moment of stubborn anger, the dragon slowly uncurls and walks out into the open space. As usual, the audience lets out a multitude of awed sounds, not at all concerned about whether or not Hanzo wants to be a circus act.

 

They probably think he's nothing but a dumb animal that will do anything for treats.

 

The dragon looks over the many people, watching them with a minimal amount of interest compared to how much they have for him. He sees a few that catch his eye because of how different they are: a girl with bright blue hair, a man covered in tattoos, another wearing a strange hat with a massive cloth covering his body.

 

They're all as strange to Hanzo as he probably is to them.

 

However, he doubts any of them had to take part in some asinine show against their will, and the dragon is painfully reminded of the damn human who basically tortures him when he hears a whip crack. Hanzo's attention immediately moves to the ringmaster, and he bares his teeth as a warning. The man sees it while he speaks, and with a smile, he taps the pocket where the remote to the shock collar no doubt resides. The dragon huffs in annoyance and moves to where the ringmaster points, climbing onto a small platform where he'll be prompted to take flight.

 

If he could, Hanzo would use that moment to tear through the roof of the tent and fly away, but he tried that once before during a practice run. The shock he had received was so intense that it sent the dragon plummeting to the floor. He hadn't been given any food or water that day.

 

So this time, with a heavy feeling of hatred in his gut, Hanzo takes off of the platform and flies through the air, doing twirls and flips when the ringmaster flicks his wrist a certain way. The act continues with him flying through hoops the assistant throws into the air, each one smaller than the last until the end where Hanzo is told to roar for the crowd. Narrowing his eyes, the dragon uses the hatred and rage he feels to fuel himself, and after taking a massive breath, he roars louder than he ever has before. He hopes his message comes across, that if he could, Hanzo would kill the man. The ringmaster stares at him while the oblivious crowd cheers, and the show is finished with the dragon being led back into the cage. He's taken back to the holding area of the tent, his little prison situated amongst the other cages that hold other mythical and fae creatures also caught by the hunters employed under the ringmaster. Hanzo can only watch as a few others are wheeled out onto the stage, only to come back exhausted and in dire need of nourishment.

 

That doesn't happen until the show ends, one of the assistants giving rations to the creatures. When he gets close to the dragon's cage, however, no food or water is placed inside, and Hanzo can't help but wonder why. Of course, it might have had to do with his little show of anger in front of the audience, and he figures that must be it when he sees the ringmaster walking towards the cage. He doesn't look happy, and frankly, Hanzo couldn't care less.

 

“Hope you're happy with yourself. That little stunt of yours just cost you dinner.” The dragon snarls at the man's smile, one that remains as the ringmaster walks away with a low comment of ‘stupid beast’. Hanzo waits until both the man and his assistants leave the back of the tent before he curls in on himself, refusing to watch the others consume their food and water like it's their last meals. The dragon knows none of them will share since their only thought is survival, and it wouldn't even matter if they did. None of the other creatures employed by the ringmaster have the same diet as Hanzo, so he wouldn't even be able to eat anything they offered. Grass and leaves wouldn't fill the dragon the same as raw meat, so he decides that sleep would be the better option until the next show in a few hours.

 

Hanzo's eyes are probably closed for a few minutes when he smells something unfamiliar. It doesn't smell like another creature, and the dragon soon realizes that heavy footfalls are accompanying the scent. Out of curiousity, Hanzo opens his eyes to find the abnormality, only to startle slightly as he sees a man standing in front of his cage. He isn't one of the workers employed by the ringmaster, so the dragon thinks it must be some idiot who snuck into the back of the tent to get a better look at the creatures. It definitely wouldn't be the first time someone has done such a thing, so Hanzo closes his eyes once more, hoping the stranger isn't too far gone to try and pet him. He'll have a rude awakening in the form of a pissed dragon biting off his hand, but it appears that won't be the case since the man seems to prefer talking over touching.

 

“Yer lookin’ awful pitiful in that cage, partner.” The statement couldn't be more true, and Hanzo can't help but huff in response out of reflex. The action earns him a chuckle, one that makes the dragon open his eyes yet again to stare at the stranger stupidly pointing out the obvious. The man is smiling at him, and he tips his hat when he notices Hanzo's gaze.

 

“Gotta say, what ya did out there was pretty amazin’, though I couldn't help but notice that ya weren't exactly happy doin’ tricks front of so many people. Nah, yer more of a forest kinda guy aren’t’cha?” Once again, the dragon couldn't help but huff, just now realizing that this was one of the strange humans he had seen sitting in the audience. He has no idea what this man's goal could be, and Hanzo narrows his eyes when the stranger chuckles yet again.

 

“Thought so. What say I get ya outta that cage and away from this place? Though ya gotta promise ya won't eat me once I get the door open.” If the dragon could, he would narrow his eyes more at the absurd idea the man is proposing. The cages are locked with a code that would release a shock if put in wrong, and there's no way the stranger would be able to break the bars with brute force alone. Not to mention the collars Hanzo and the others are forced to wear that only respond to the remote the ringmaster always carries with him, and he points this out by scratching at the offending thing with a claw since he can't respond with normal words. The man's smile doesn't drop as he immediately starts rummaging in one of his pockets, hand coming up seconds later and holding the very remote the ringmaster always used.

 

“Way ahead of ya. I figured the guy had somethin’ I might need, so I decided he needed ta take a little nap. I'm pretty sure he'll be knocked out for a good three hours, plenty of time for y'all ta get outta town and get somewhere safe.” Hanzo couldn't believe his eyes, and it seemed neither could the other creatures whose focus had been on the stranger since he started talking about freedom. Some of them start chattering very loudly, excited about the idea of finally being free, and the man has to ask them to quiet down or someone will find out he's there. Hanzo just continues watching, wondering who in the world this stranger could be to have been able to take the ringmaster’s remote from him.

 

Unfortunately, the removal of the collars won't mean much if the cage can't be opened, and the dragon makes this known by pointedly staring at the number pad. The man seems to get the message, and he raises his other arm that isn't holding the remote, revealing a metal replacement.

 

“That's an easy fix.” With a great force, the stranger smashes his fist through the lock, the pad sparking and flickering before the cage door unlocks.

 

“It may seem like a good security measure, but those kinda locks have an automatic mechanism that makes ‘em unlock if they break. Really stupid designin’ if ya ask me.” Cautiously, Hanzo uncurls and moves to the door, slowly pushing it open with his snout to make sure he won't get shocked. When nothing happens, the dragon steps out of the cage and into the open, relishing in the feeling of finally being out of the confined space. He looks up at the stranger, and with a grin, the man presses a button on the remote that ends up unlocking all of the collars. They beep a few times before turning off, and Hanzo claws off the offending thing, hearing it clatter to the ground with a satisfying clank. The others do the same, and the man crushes the remote in his metal hand before moving to the other cages so he can break their locks. While he does so, Hanzo can't help but try and catch the scent of the food he would have been given to eat, and he luckily manages to catch a faint trail that apparently originates somewhere outside the tent. The dragon wants nothing more than to follow the smell, but it appears the stranger has other plans as he tries to explain what everyone needs to do in order to leave without anyone noticing.

 

“Alright, now I know y'all ain't gonna like it, but in order ta get all of ya outta here and back where ya belong, we gotta hitch a ride in one of them caged trucks.” The creatures understandably give uncertain looks and scared noises at the mention of the trucks hauling cages that they had to ride in, but the man tries to ease their fears.

 

“I know how ya feel about ‘em, but it's the only option we got. Now do y'all wanna get outta here or not?” The creatures all concede to the idea after some quiet debating, but Hanzo wants nothing more than to find himself some food. Dragons can go weeks without eating, but that's only if they've consumed a steady amount of meat and water. Hanzo hasn't had a proper meal since he was captured, so right now, the prospect of food is more tempting than escape, especially since he doesn't have to fear the collar shocking him.

 

With that thought in mind, the dragon starts following the scent of the meat, not at all caring who sees him leave. If he's able to, Hanzo will meet up with the rest of them after he's had his fill of juicy meat, but he knows he can just fly away if need be.

 

Of course, what the dragon didn't count on was the footsteps following him and he turns his head just enough to see the stranger walking a few steps behind him. The man smiles and tips his hat again when he realizes he's been seen, and he promptly gives an explanation.

 

“Don't exactly know what ya plan on doin’, but I ain't about ta let one of ya walk around by yerself. Even if yer a big dragon who don't need any help.” Hanzo feels like rolling his eyes, but he instead huffs yet again, assuming the others will be waiting by the truck.

 

Thankfully, it doesn't take long for the dragon to find the origin of the smell, a trailer behind the tent that is no doubt filled with food and water meant for the creatures. Hanzo is about to ready himself to bash down the door, but the man decides to do the same thing he did with the cages. His metal fist goes through the lock and the stranger allows the other to walk inside and do what he needs to. Hanzo finds the food in one of the lower cabinets and without missing a beat, begins to devour piles of the meats stacked inside. Any other time, the dragon would savor the taste and take his time, but this is his first proper feast in what feels like forever, not to mention he has a bit of a timeframe to take into account. Hanzo needs to eat as much as he can quickly, and after most of the piles of meat are gone, he searches for some water. Unfortunately, the water appears to be kept in massive jugs plugged with corks in the back, ones that Hanzo can't open unless he wants to spill the entirety of the water onto the floor. Once again, the man comes to his rescue.

 

“Hold on big guy, I got ya.” The stranger hefts one of the jugs onto his shoulder before motioning for the dragon to come closer. Hanzo does so, and once he's within range, the man wrenches the cork out to let the water flow. The dragon happily drinks his fill, something that thankfully takes less time than with the meat, and they're soon leaving the trailer to meet up with the other creatures who are probably still waiting.

 

Now with a full belly and a chance for freedom within reach, Hanzo goes as fast as he can with the man running right by his side.

~~~~~

The dragon opens his eyes, the fire before him still raging as it consumes the twigs and leaves that were collected earlier. Hanzo looks over to see the man he has built a little trust for sleep against one of the trees, and once again, the dragon can't believe such a thing is happening to him.

 

It's been three weeks since this man, who Hanzo has come to know as Jesse McCree, saved not only him, but other mythical creatures being treated as no more than mindless beasts for someone else's entertainment. They had fled from the tent and the ringmaster without being caught by someone, and it only took a week before the others were back where they came from. Unlike Hanzo, the other creatures had been captured within areas not far from where the carnival was being held, only a few hours drive, a day at most. The only one left was Hanzo whose home was much farther away, all because there were few remaining dragons left in the world and his home was the closest the hunters could find.

 

It was the closest, but he remembers the ride taking a total of two and a half weeks before he ever came face to face with the ringmaster.

 

What Hanzo finds most baffling is why McCree is still with him. Surely there is no need for him to accompany the dragon all the way back to his cave, and as far as he can tell, there is nothing for the other to gain from such an act. Hanzo wants nothing more than to ask McCree why, to figure out the motives of such a strange man, but there are reasons he won't.

 

It would be such a simple thing for the dragon to do, to take on his human form and use words the other would understand, but revealing such a thing is a very intimate act. It is only done around family or other dragons that one wishes to mate with, and very few times is it ever used to blend among humans. Hanzo doesn't trust McCree enough to reveal such a thing, and without an item that a witch has cast glamour on, the dragon would still have his horns and tail showing with a few other traits as well. People already consider him monstrous, so Hanzo thinks it would be even worse if he were to take on a more human appearance. He still isn't sure how McCree would react considering this man has shown he's not like normal humans, but the dragon still doesn't want to risk it.

 

For now, Hanzo just watches the other sleep, silently picking apart his appearance piece by piece.

 

It's definitely not something the dragon has ever seen before, a decorated hat and torn up blanket, not to mention the bright, golden belt and pointed shoes. What's even more interesting is the metal arm McCree uses, something Hanzo assumes is both a blessing and a curse. He can't imagine what the other had to go through to receive such a thing, but from what the dragon witnessed when they first met, it probably isn't a complete loss. It's another thing Hanzo wants to ask about, and whether it's a blessing or his instincts starting to dull, it appears McCree is more than willing to tell him once he catches him staring.

 

“Ya seem real interested in my arm, partner. Ya that curious about it?” The dragon just continues to stare, silently prompting the other to speak and tell him why it's replaced what was no doubt once flesh and blood. McCree chuckles at the look, his eyes scanning over his prosthetic with a conflicted gaze.

 

“It ain't a pretty tale, I can tell ya that. Lost it durin’ a fight with these guys hellbent on takin’ down the people I was workin’ for. It was one helluva bloodbath, and it got even worse when they started chuckin’ grenades left and right. Needless ta say, my arm caught the brunt of one of the explosions, so I had ta be given a new one. Guess it's a small price ta pay once ya think about it. Some of the others never left that battle.” McCree seems to delve back into his memories after he finishes talking and Hanzo can't help but feel regret for making this man remember such a thing. He couldn't care less if the other was on the wrong side during the fight he described since now, he seems to have turned over a new leaf, going out of his way to help those who need it.

 

And even though getting close to a human in any way usually leads to disaster for those like Hanzo, he gets up and slowly stalks over to McCree. The other doesn't move, but he does keep a close eye on the dragon's movements, especially when he decides to lay down with his body flush against the man's thigh. McCree doesn't seem to know what to do as he just sits there staring, and Hanzo has to make him stop by huffing and nudging the other's body with his own. The man chuckles lightly, almost nervous, but he decides to try going back to sleep anyway. Hanzo soon follows, not at all worried that he won't wake up tomorrow morning because he got too close.

 

The same thing happens for another three days of their journey, the two sleeping close together at night, maybe to where even some would classify it as cuddling. Hanzo knows he shouldn't be getting so close to McCree, that he shouldn't become attached to someone who's going to leave once they make it to the dragon's home. Unfortunately, Hanzo can't seem to bring himself to care because something about the human makes him calm and tranquil. It's definitely not a normal thing to feel with someone who isn't of his world made up of the fae, but after the year of abuse Hanzo had to deal with, finding something so soothing is just too tempting to let go of.

 

Of course, the dragon was aware that he couldn't hold onto it forever, and it takes another day before they finally reach his home. The forest has finally become familiar to Hanzo, and he knows which way he needs to go so he can return to his cave where Genji will most likely still be waiting unless he thought his brother dead. He turns to McCree who seems to catch on from Hanzo's look alone that he's home, and with a smile, the man does his familiar gesture of tipping his hat.

 

“Well, partner, seems like this is where we part. It was nice spendin’ time with ya, but I need ta be gettin’ somewhere. There's someone I need ta visit.” And with a wave of his hand, McCree turns to walk away with a sad smile. The dragon watches him walk for a couple seconds before he decides  _ to hell with it. _ The man has already become important to Hanzo, so without any hesitation, he begins shifting into his human form, scales becoming flesh and a long, flowing robe that his tail peeks out from beneath of. Long, black hair begins cascading down Hanzo's back in place of his fur, his horns somewhat smaller but still sweeping back like they usually are. His nails end in clawed tips, and the dragon's eyes are no doubt their usual piercing yellow. Hanzo hopes he isn't doing something stupid that will make the other scared of him, but he knows it's too late to turn back now.

 

“McCree.” Said man pauses mid step when he hears his name, but he doesn't turn around until he's sure that the person who called out to him isn't in his immediate line of sight. When he turns around, McCree isn't really sure what to think at first as his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open. In place of the dragon is a very handsome man, and if it wasn't for the horns and tail and yellow eyes, McCree would have thought he was just another human being. Of course, no one in their right mind would be this far out into the forest unless they were hunting for something, so with a bit of disbelief, the man's mind helpfully gathers the facts to tell him that the person before him is the dragon he helped. McCree is more in awe than anything to know that the creature he had spent so many nights with has such a form, and it takes him some time before he gathers his wits to reply.

 

“Yeah?” The single word doesn't really mean much, but it makes Hanzo smile a little to know that instead of running in fear, the other man chose to talk. Maintaining his distance because he doesn't want to push his luck, the dragon gives a small bow that makes McCree tilt his head in confusion.

 

“Thank you for everything you have done for me. I truly hope I can see you again.” The other man smiles at the words, and even though he wants to get a bit closer, there's a grave he has to be in front of in the next few days. So instead, McCree just softly whispers  _ me too _ which prompts a bigger smile from Hanzo. The dragon chooses that as his cue to leave, but a quick realization on the other's part has him stopping when the man speaks.

 

“Wait, ya didn't tell me yer name.” Honestly, McCree didn't even know if Hanzo had one or not, but he figured it was worth trying to get one in case they truly did ever meet again. The dragon turns his head a little, the smile still visible on his face despite the tiny bit of sadness that leaked through.

 

“Hanzo. Shimada Hanzo.” With that, said man began walking again until McCree could no longer see him, the trees providing enough cover to make his silhouette disappear. The man stands there for few moments, committing both the dragon's face and name to memory before he turns and walks back towards the way they came from.

 

Neither knew it at the time, but both had wanted to turn back around and go with the other instead of part ways.

~~~~~

Hanzo awakens to a smell that he has never experienced before, accompanied by one that is all too familiar yet also different at the same time. He isn't quite sure what to make of them, but the dragon knows that whoever the scents belong to are deep in his territory, maybe some meters from his cave. It's been forever since he's had to deal with strangers near his home, and a small part of Hanzo makes his heart ache with the realization that neither of the intruders smell like McCree.

 

It's been a few years since the dragon parted ways with the man, and ever since, he has never felt the same. Hanzo misses the other more than he should, more than is healthy, and it didn't take him long to realize it was the same pain as one would miss a mate. The dragon felt conflicted about it at first because he was a fierce creature that most feared while McCree was a human male, but it didn't take long for Hanzo to come to terms with the fact that he wanted the other. However, with no knowledge of where the man had gone, there was unfortunately no way for the dragon to find him since his scent had already left the forest. All Hanzo had now was a memory, as well as two trespassers to take care of.

 

With a huff of annoyance, the dragon uncoils and begins making his way to the mouth of the cave to see if he can't spot the intruders. His eyes scan the surrounding trees for anything unusual, and it isn't long before Hanzo finds the people who interrupted his nap. The dragon is prepared to scare them away with a roar, but before he can even take in enough air, one of the strangers comes out of the forest with an urgency in his step. He stops once he spots Hanzo, and they both just stare at each other for a few moments until finally, the dragon realizes why one of them smelled familiar.

 

Genji, in his human form, stands beside one of the trees, a smile stretched over his face. Without missing a beat, he transforms himself back into a dragon before running up the steep hill towards his brother. Hanzo unfortunately doesn't have the wits about him to prepare for the other dragon rushing towards him, so they both end up tumbling into the cave the moment their bodies collide. The brothers begin happily playing with each other, showing how overjoyed they are at being reunited after nearly five years of being apart.

 

They both stop rolling around long enough to give brief descriptions of what they've been doing, Genji explaining how he left a few months after the other was taken because he thought he was dead while Hanzo told him about the ringmaster and the man who saved him. Unfortunately, the moment is broken by a voice calling for Genji and someone moving to stand at the mouth of the cave. The elder of the two dragons narrows his eyes at the stranger, but before he can try to defend his home, his brother is getting in his way and exclaiming that the person means no harm. Without any hesitation, Genji transforms back into his human state and goes to stand next to what Hanzo now realizes is an omnic, the elder Shimada watching with wide eyes. Whoever the stranger is, it appears as though Genji has considered them family, but Hanzo doesn't follow his brother's example right away. Instead, he waits as the other brings the omnic closer, an almost smug air about Genji as he introduces the two to each other.

 

“Zenyatta, this is my brother, Hanzo. The one I told you about. Hanzo, this is Zenyatta, the one who helped me after I left.” The word  _ helped  _ makes the elder Shimada worry because what could his brother have done that required such a thing, but he ignores it for now in favor of watching as the omnic (who can apparently  _ float  _ as though he were also a dragon) bows in respect.

 

“It is a honor to meet you. Genji has told me much about the brother he thought taken from him. It is good to see that you are still among us.” The words make Hanzo narrow his eyes at his brother who looks a little embarrassed, but in the end, the elder dragon decides to transform as well. He may not know the details of how they came to know each other yet, but it's obvious both Genji and Zenyatta have gotten close in the time Hanzo has been away. So once he looks more human than before, the elder Shimada approaches the omnic before giving a bow of his own.

 

“I am indeed still alive, and while I may not know how much you have cared for Genji, I thank you nonetheless. You took care of him in my place and I can see that you both have grown close. Therefore, I welcome you, Zenyatta.” The omnic accepts Hanzo's words with another bow while Genji watches the moment with a bright smile. Afterwards, all three begin talking and explaining in detail of what has happened since the elder Shimada's capture. Genji tells his brother of how when he left, he was so distraught because he thought his only family was dead. That led the young dragon to become careless, and he soon found himself within range of a village that had recently been ransacked by mercenaries. They tried to capture Genji to exchange him for money, but a small group of monks passing through that Zenyatta was part of stopped the mercenaries and drove them away. In turn, the young Shimada was saved and he went with the monks to Nepal before he followed Zenyatta to a covert group called Overwatch.

 

In turn, Hanzo told both his brother and the omnic of how he had been forced to endure the harsh training from the ringmaster who paid to have him captured. The elder Shimada didn't go into detail, but just from his tone and expression alone, both could tell it was a brutal year. Thankfully, the mood shifted when Hanzo told them of the stranger who saved the creatures employed by the ringmaster, who traveled with the dragon back to his home and provided him with a companionship the other hadn't known since he was taken. In the end though, they parted ways after Hanzo was back in his territory, and the dragon hasn't seen McCree since.

 

The tale should make Genji and Zenyatta feel sad, but instead, they exude a bit of happiness that makes the elder Shimada narrow his eyes. It doesn't take long before his brother explains why they're smiling instead of feeling sorry for Hanzo.

 

“There's a reason we are here, brother. We ran into Jesse McCree at Overwatch, and when he noticed my horns and tail, he told us of helping you.” Hearing about the other man and being told that he's still out there somewhere makes the elder Shimada feel a happiness he hasn't experienced in a long time. Both seem to notice his spike in attitude, and with an almost giddy air about him, Genji moves towards the mouth of the cave with Zenyatta following close behind.

 

“You can come with us back to Overwatch, brother. They would be happy to have you, not to mention Jesse is waiting to see you.” Hanzo doesn't hesitate to start following after the other two, and with one last look at his home, the dragon gives a smile that follows into his transformation. It's something incredible, knowing that Hanzo will be leaving of his own free will this time instead of being captured, and that instead of a cruel human, he'll come face-to-face with one who has only shown him kindness.

 

One who has also been unconsciously chosen as Hanzo's mate even though he doesn't know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on expanding on this AU idea, I just thought it would be a nice change from I what usually write nowadays.


End file.
